1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillating circuit of the type to be formed as part of an integrated circuit and adapted for use in microwave frequency bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As demand for information network systems increases so does demand for satellite communication systems As a result, use of high-frequency waves such as microwaves within frequency-band designations is on the rise.
Such demand for high-frequency communications and related applications, requires also that oscillating circuits applicable as local oscillating circuits usable as down converters, for converting high-frequency signals to low-frequency signals, be provided therewith.
In designing any oscillating circuit for communication applications, an engineer must keep in mind several critical factors. Such factors include cost of manufacture and component size. For this reason, oscillating circuits made of microwave integrated circuit MIC technology, mainly composed of a transmission line (a micro strip line and the like) formed on a dielectric substrate, have been used.